


Sweetest Sound

by EmpyrealFantasy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, FKM Fill, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voice Kink, bit of Praise, just porn, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyrealFantasy/pseuds/EmpyrealFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From FKM: "Hancock or Nick talk their significant other through orgasm, all without having to touch them even once. I'm thinking either the dirty talk or praise kink route but I don't have a preference!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I waffled on even posting this. It's... literally just a 20 min fill of Nick talking about how he'd like to fuck Nate. That's really it.
> 
> My husband, upon my admitting what I was writing, has been trying to get me to write something similar, but them being in separate rooms and Nick having no clue why Nate keeps telling him to keep talking. That voice. *sigh* ♥
> 
> But yeah. This is just dirty talk porn. Only works if you can narrate in your head in Nick's voice, else it is just subpar porn.

Nick's fingers traced his ribs one by one, dipping into the notches between them and traveling down to his sternum.  "Look at you, sweetheart.  Hardly a scar on you.  Do ya know how much you shine in the wasteland?  You're the flames, we're the moths."

 

"Please, Nick.  Please touch me."

 

"Nah, I don't think so.  Not today at least."  His pointer finger dipped into Nate's bellybutton.  "Sure do wish I could fuck you proper; you look so damned good laying there spread out for me."

 

Nate couldn't help the choked moan that escaped him.  Nick's grin said he had noticed.  "Want me to tell you about how lovely you are?  How much I'd love to fuck you?"  Nate arched and tried to get more pressure from the fleeting touches. Nick's metal fingers kept a firm grip on Nate's wrists to keep him from reaching for his cock.  He made a tsking sound in his throat in response to Nate's keening.  "Hush now, you know you wanna hear."

 

The synthetic skin of his fingertips was rough.  They stroked along his hip now, slow and idle. "Hell if I don't wish I could do this properly. Work you open with my mouth until you were dripping, stretch you with my fingers, fuck you deep until you couldn't walk.  You'd take me beautifully, wouldn't you sweetheart?"  Nate gulped in deep breaths, shaking. "Yeah, I know you would.  I could bend you over my desk and slam into you until you were begging.  Or maybe against a wall; I'm pretty strong you know. Could be out in the open that way, anywhere I pleased."

 

Nick's grin was sharp, the brim of his fedora shadowing his features but for the glow of his eyes.  His wandering fingers trailed down to Nate's belly, sliding through the pool of precome that was leaking nearly constantly from his cock.  "Yeah, you'd love that. Legs around my waist, kept in place by my dick alone. It'd have to be fast like that, a sprint instead of a marathon.  Make you feel it for days.  You'd be so gorgeous, shining with sweat with your head thrown back, bouncing with every thrust.  You'd never be able to keep quiet, though, would have to have something to bite into."

 

He couldn't keep quiet anymore as it was.  He tried to keep it down so that he could hear, but he couldn't stop a steady stream of whimpers as he  bucked into thin air, Nick's fingers still tracing wholly unsatisfying, feather-light lines over him.  Even without touching his cock, though, the gentle tracing of his thighs, hips, chest, and tummy was making his nerve endings burn until he was shaking.

 

"What would be perfect, though," Nick purred, dark like sin and leaning until his lips moved against Nate's.  Had he breath, it would have fanned over Nate's lips.  Instead he seemed to be breathing in Nate's pants and gasps, glowing eyes now filling his vision.  "What would be perfect would be having you just like this.  I'd use my tongue to make you sloppy, stretch you open wide with my hands, sweetheart. I'd do it for so long that you couldn't form a sentence any longer. When I fucked you, I'd hook your legs over my shoulders and slide in so slow that you pleaded.  So slow. I'd wanna savor it, see, after all this imagining.  Would want to really appreciate having the cock to fuck you with.  I'd fill you up until you couldn't take it anymore, fuck you for hours or days, keep you right on the edge until you sobbed, sweetheart.  I want you feeling every inch of me, begging for me the second you aren't filled with my cock.

 

"You're so, so lovely," he whispered, pressing a faint kiss to Nate's slack mouth. "And all mine, right?"

 

"Yes, yes, yes," Nate chanted, mindless.

 

"Good boy.  Now, sweetheart?"

 

He couldn't see anything but the golden glow of Nick's eyes anymore, nothing else existed.  He choked out a pleading sound, still mindlessly humping the air.  Nick's synthetic fingers had settled gently at his hip, his thumb pressing into the vee of his inguinal crease.

 

"Come for me, Nate.  Come on."

 

And he did, arching back so forcefully that his spine cracked, mouth set in an 'o' with his eyes wide.  Still, still, only gold remained, Nick's soft chuckle in his ear as his body turned liquid, melted.

 

"So damned gorgeous.  Such a shame that all has to stay fantasy."

 

After several long minutes Nate huffed and swallowed, trying to find the ability to speak. "Well, I don't know; exploration and improvisation are kind of our strong points."

 

Metal fingers released his wrists and a synthetic palm smoothed up his torso, cradling his jaw once the hand had completed its journey. Nick laughed as Nate kissed him.  "Well, I suppose there's a whole lot of exploring to be done then, dollface."


End file.
